


Pride

by Wayward_Worms



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not phantom thief positive, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms
Summary: The engine room stunk heavily of iron, bodies of the previously known phantom thieves laying limp, scattered around the floor.That hadn’t been the plan, but improvisation was always important.Across from him stood his foil, a wicked grin, near insane look painting the ravenettes face, their idiotic mascot cat standing tall, a less psychotic look running over his features, rather one of content.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 24





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this shits been rotting in my docs since August. The ending is rushed bc I am a fool & kept struggling w how to end it. I might come back at a later date & rewrite the ending, but for now, I just want to celebrate finishing this monster.   
> As always, this fics not-beta read.

The engine room stunk heavily of iron, bodies of the previously known phantom thieves laying limp, scattered around the floor.

That hadn’t been the plan, but improvisation was always important.   


Across from him stood his foil, a wicked grin, near insane look painting the ravenettes face, their idiotic mascot cat standing tall, a less psychotic look running over his features, rather one of content. 

“I didn’t think you had it in you.” Pressing his gun back in its holster, Akechi gave out a weak laugh, gripping at his hair. 

“Of course I had it in me. You know I’d never go back on my word.” Akira mirrored, gun back in his trench coat.

“The only issue now is disposing of their bodies.” Morgana chimed in, the anthropomorphic cat waddled over to their first victim, Makoto. 

She had figured it out, a stark look pressing against her normally stoic features, mask dissolving as tears began falling. 

_ “How could you? After everything we’ve been through.”  _ Akira had only laughed, gun uncocked in hand. 

_ “How could I? Don’t give me that shit. This was planned from the near start. Had it not been for these two weasels finding out, none of you would be in this predicament. You all should’ve minded your business, and left the metaverse when I told you to.”  _ Akira swung his gun around his finger, eyes befalling both Goro and Mona.

“ _ Ann and Ryuji should’ve laid off, but they persisted like the petulant airheads they are. Then the run in with Yusuke happened, Ann’s weeping heart so open to helping the poor kid out.”  _ He stopped, abruptly pointing the gun at the wavering brunette. 

“ _ Then you had to meddle in our business. Acting all tough, making idiotic and risky moves that put everyone, including myself, in danger. You claimed we had no plan, when all you’ve done is give us half-assed plans, playing the leader when you're nothing more than a mediocre healer.”  _ Gun cocked, Akira stepped closer, Makoto stock still, fear present in her aura.

_ “Your nothing more than a useless bitch who can’t help but stick her nose into other people’s business. Maybe you’d still have a life ahead of you if you would’ve taken my advice and fucked off. If it hadn't been for the merry band of idiots behind me, I would've let Kaneshiro do whatever he pleased with you, until Goro and I took care of it.” _ Sneering, Akira had pulled the trigger, Makoto's body trembling, the new corpse falling to its knees before falling over.

Everyone else’s execution had been a quick blur, Akechi’s saw of a sword slicing through the others as though they were made from butter, Morgana following with the cute blade Akira had handcrafted for him, cutting around their hearts. 

It had almost been poetic. Almost. 

“Well, there’s no point in pondering. I’m sure whatever will happen won’t connect back to us. This is the metaverse after all.” Goro gave a sly grin, hips swaying dangerously as he carefully stepped over the mutilated bodies, Akira swallowing thickly as he followed, averting his eyes from the others body. 

The adrenaline currently coursing through his body was unlike any other. Killing palace owners brought a strange exhilaration with it, however, killing humans came with its own perks. It was a forbidden rush that neither of them had ever tasted previously, the real life victims being in the hands of the yakuza. 

Cock already half mast, Akira sped closer to Goro, gloved hand wandering up the others back, stopping right above the brunette's neck. 

“Save it.” 

Giving a grunt, Akira laid off, his right hand grabbing for his cock.

Morgana watched, his cute face distorting into disgust.

“You two are sick..” arms crossed, he huffed. “I’m leaving then. I’ll be waiting at the apartment..” 

Morgana made his leave the moment they returned to the safe room, Akechi removing his helmet, sitting atop the provided bed. 

Dropping his trench coat, Akira tossed the first aid kit atop the table, leaning his weight against its side, addressing some of his wounds. They really did try their best to fight back, the pitiful looks, the pleas and cries as they unwillingly fought back. 

Hissing through his teeth, Akira tossed a bloodied cotton ball to the table, the ball splattering as it hit the sleek surface. 

“I can’t believe you got hard from that. Pathetic.” Dark grey eyes flickered upwards, eyes trained on the reclining brunette, his dark suit already unbuttoned. 

“You’re one to talk.” 

Goro scoffed, turning his gaze away from the other, making no move to cover his hardened appendage. “Fuck off.” 

He was challenging him. 

Sneering, the ravenette growled lowly, pouncing and pinning Goro to the bed.

Akira slotted his knee between the other's legs, the brunette letting out a weak whine. 

“No bite? Seems like you’re the pathetic one.” Teeth bore, Akira sunk his teeth into the other man's milky skin, canines breaking through his delicate skin. Goro moaned at that, hips rolling, seeking friction against the other. 

“I’ll fucking rip you to piec-  _ ah-  _ pieces you  _ asshole.”  _ Unlatching from the other skin, Akira grinned wildly, traces of the other's blood on his bottom lip. 

“I’d love to see you try~” to accentuate his point, Akira gripped Goros wrists, pulling them back and then slamming them against the bed once more, clothed cock thrusting punishingly against the brunette's clenched, clothed hole. 

Goro shivered, a moan ripping from his course throat, giving in and wrapping his legs around the others torso, though his dark look was still apparent. 

“Then ravish me. Try and tame me.” Ripping fabric, Goro clawed the others' vest off, leaving angry red trails across Akiras toned chest and stomach. 

Growling, Akira delve down, teeth nipping ferociously against Goros own toned chest, dagger mysteriously back in his free hand. 

“You underestimate the power I have over you, Detective.” 

Before He could react, cold metal traced his thigh, bare of his dark suit. 

“You  _ bastard.”  _

Teasing a nipple between his teeth, Akira laughed, his blade barely touching his now throbbing erection, crimson eyes flicking between their bodies. Soiled bits of his dark suit clung to Joker's knife, which had been discarded as quickly as it had appeared, his newly freed cock fully weeping at the neglect. 

If he hadn’t found shit like this alluring, Goro would’ve ripped Akiras head off, hissing in a protective manner. 

However, the way his cock hung heavy, dripping into his pubic hair absolutely said otherwise.

He scowled, Akira neglecting his cock on purpose, too busy servicing his left nipple, his hand squeezing around his confined wrists.

“I’ll rip you to shreds the same way I tore into your teammates body’s if you  _ don’t  _ get on with it.” 

The raven haired male above him only chuckled, a wet pop echoing throughout the cabin. 

Akira lightly blew on Akechi’s piercing nipples, the brunette whining. 

“Imagine if your adoring fans saw you like this, laid out nicely for anyone’s taking. What would they think of you?” Traveling down his toned body, Akira let go, watching Akechi roll his wrists lightly. 

Gloved hands mapped out Goros body, his right hand halting at the spongey tip. 

With his other hand, Akira managed to grab Goros chin, rubbing small circles around the fat flesh. 

“I bet they’d be jealous, watching some  _ thief  _ ravaging their delicate detective prince.” The brunet gasped out, Akira dryly jerking him off. 

“It’s a shame the cameras don’t work in the metaverse. I’m sure your adoring fans all over Japan would love to see you speared open on some worthless attric trash’ cock. Or maybe, they’d be jealous. Jealous of the fact their perfect and warped idea of Goro Akechi turned out to be some raging homosexual, begging for cock like the disgusting slut he is.” 

Akira gave a hard jerk, Goro sobbing out. 

“I thought you were going to fight back?” Circling his slit, Goro moaned, half tempted to bite his claws. 

He would fight back, dragging his claws through Akiras locks, tugging roughly and leaving little knicks against Akiras scalp. 

But right now, all he wanted was Akira. He’d finally gotten Akira all to himself, so why did it matter. 

Goro would no longer receive glares from Futaba and Haru, wouldn’t see the disgusted looks they’d make upon seeing Akiras neck littered with hickeys.

Akira was finally his, so sue him for wanting to be pampered without any bullshit from the bumbling thieves. 

At a particularly hard flick, Goro arched his back, another long moan punching from his throat, Akira making use of his tongue once more to milk his nipples. 

With another cruel pop, Akira had pressed his lips against His, rolling his erection against Goros ass. 

Finally, Akira unlatched his pants, drawing his cock out of his briefs, rubbing the hardened flesh against the flush of his asscheeks. 

Breaking away for a moment, Goro watched through clouded vision as Akira rifled through his tattered coat, making a small noise of victory. 

“Relax Gel? You’ve got to be kidding.” He canted his bottom up, a light sneer on his face as Akira sauntered back, slotting himself between Goros legs. 

“You're not gonna fight me, are you?” Licking his lips, Akira uncapped the bottle, slathering his fingers in the frigid gel. 

Without warning, he pushed his pointer finger in, giving Goro a few seconds to adjust. 

The brunette gave out a moan, thrusting against Akiras finger, begging for more. 

He wasn’t ever this needy. 

All their fucks had been fast, no thought put into them. It was partly due to the fear of being caught by the other thieves. Goro had seen the way Makoto had gotten flustered whenever she was near Akira, practically stumbling over not only herself, but her words when she was put on the front lines. 

He was aware of Makotos disgusting crush on  _ his  _ boyfriend. 

Although it was somewhat of a shame. He’d always wanted to fuck Akira properly in front of her, really crush her dreams of ever being with the renowned leader of the phantom thieves. 

Oh well.

As he pulled himself back from his thoughts, Akira jammed another finger in, Goro arching his back in faux pain. 

“Jesus fuck.” 

Akira only chuckled, watching as Goro wrapped his legs around the ravenettes hips.

“Just put it in already, you’ve prepped enough.” Sneering, He pushed his point by grinding his ass against Akiras fingers, drool dripping from his mouth. 

Scoffing, Akira removed his fingers, opting to slather his cock with Relax Gel, carefully lining his hard on with the brunettes hole.

“I hope you’re ready, detective.” 

With a quick snap, The younger snapped his hips against Goros, cock squelching against wet, tight skin. 

He sobbed out, grasping desperately at Akiras vest as he rolled his hips. 

It hurt so fucking much. 

“Fuck me you good for nothing. Fuck me so that I’m unable to walk for the coming weeks.” 

The dark haired male grunted something unintelligible out, slowly pulling out, only to slam back in, balls slapping rather hard against the wet skin.

The stretch and sting felt absolutely euphoric, Goro allowing Akira to rip away at his suit, gaining access to the olders milky skin, biting down. 

Goro moaned, urging Akira on, rocking his hips with the younger, burying his cock as deeply as he possibly could. 

His own cock hung heavy, more precome dripping against his toned stomach.

Hesitantly, Goro reached for his own cock, eyes briefly flickering to Akiras glossed over expression. 

With a rough tug, he moaned, his orgasm quickly approaching.

“Goro, fuck,” exhaling, Akira sucked in another breathe, lapping animalistically against the detectives bruising skin. 

“Please, fuck, harder.” Squirming, Goro bit his bottom lip, eyes shutting from the stimulation. With his hand around his cock, he tugged once more, pinching his foreskin together at the tip, sobbing in pleasure. 

Akira grunted, slamming against the brunette. He was so very close..

“Coming, Goro I’m..” with a particularly loud moan, Akira's hips came to a stuttering halt, his seed painting the oldest innards, already beginning to spill out. 

Goro, breathless, scoffed, tugging at his dick. 

“Pathetic.” 

He chased his own orgasm seconds later, his milky spend painting the lower half of his chest. 

“Absolutely disgraceful. I thought you’d make me cum.” Akira only laughed at that, pulling his softening cock out of Goros twitching hole. 

“My apologies, your majesty. When we return back, I’ll make it up to you.” 


End file.
